


Worry

by 0InSAInity0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jimin is a lost puppy, Namin/Joonmin if you squint, PROTECT THEM, he's so precious, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: Jimin wakes up to an empty dorm





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely shit and idk why I wrote it. First story in this fandom, I love these boys.

To wake up to an empty dorm was rather concerning to Jimin.

 

At first when he saw that Seokjin wasn't in his bed, the shorter boy assumed he was making breakfast but the familiar delicious scents weren't anywhere in the air. And after trying to check on the other two maknaes to only find empty beds, he started to worry. Where was everyone? Namjoon was missing, Hoseok, Yoongi, everyone. Just gone. As if they disappeared out of thin air.

"Guys..?" He called out. The only answer he received was the chirping of the early morning birds outside. Where could've they went? To the studio, perhaps choegraphy practice? Without him though? It didn't make sense. Running back to his shared room, he snatched up his phone from its charge and dialed the first number that came to mind.

_**"Huh? Oh, uh- Jungkook cut it out I'm doing something! This is Kim Taehyung and I'm probably busy at the moment so leave a message!"** _

"Uh, V, where are you guys? I woke up to no one home and, um, yeah. Call me back, ok?" Jimin hung up afterwards and decided to sit down. Maybe they had something to do with him? Or perhaps some hidden surprise? Ooh- what if they were pranking him! That had to be it. Rolling his eyes, he smirked before standing up and calling out.

"Oh no, all my brothers have vanished, never to be seen again- whatever shall I do on this tragic day!?" He chuckled afterwards whilst looking around.

"Come on guys, you can't full me. You're all probably laughing at me, aren't you? Bastards..." He cursed playfully. However, after a few minutes went by with no sign of anybody, he started to panic. How did all six members vanish without a trace? The poor mochi boy paced back and forth, calling the rest of BTS and only receiving their voicemails.

_**"Hey, this is Jungkook. I'm busy with...** **something. So, you know, leave a message**_!"

_**"You know who this is, leave a message. If you don't... I'm Yoongi. Why are you calling me?"** _

_**"This is Kim Seokjin, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you for whatever reason but I'll get back to you soon so leave a message!"** _

_**"Hi, hello, this is Hoseok. If I didn't answer, I'm probably busy but don't worry I'll call you back!"** _

_**"Hi, this is Kim Namjoon and I can't come to the phone right now for specific reasons, leave a message-"** _

"Someone, anyone please text me- call me or something, you're all worrying me.." Jimin muttered, almost close to tears.

He rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama shirt before hanging up the phone. Taking a few deep breathes, Jimin tried to calm down. He decided to take a shower, maybe it could clear his head. Grabbing fresh clothes, the blonde made his way into the bathroom.

After a few minutes went by, he exited the bathroom dressed in one of Taehyung's hoodies and a pair of his own black skinny jeans with tears on them. He threw his pajamas into the laundry hamper and grabbed his phone, shuffling into the living area.

 

So quiet...

It was nerve wrecking.

 

There was no loud, obnoxious Hoseok or Jungkook acting up. No site of Namjoon on his phone or Yoongi sprawled over the couch. No Taehyung or Jin cooking in the kitchen. Tears spilled down his mochi cheeks, he was all alone. No one was here. Nobody. Curling up on the couch, Jimin closed his eyes. Maybe this was some sort of sick lucid dream that he was horribly stuck in...

 

* * *

 

"Jimin..."

 

"Jiminie..."

 

Jimin's eyes slowly opened up, bloodshot from the tears he had shed earlier. Turning his head, he was met with the familiar face of Namjoon.

"Hyung?"

The leader smiled softly and Jimin started to hear all the commotion around him. He engulfed Namjoon into a hug, almost crying again as he buried his face into the older one's shirt.

"You're ok, you're all ok..." His muffled voice let out. Namjoon gave him a hug back, a small chuckle coming out from him.

"Of course why wouldn't we be. Don't you remember what we told you yesterday?" Looking up, Jimin was confused. Yesterday?

"Hey, Jimin's up! Jimin, I brought you food!" Jungkook's voice sounded off from the kitchen. Yoongi flicked the maknae in the back of the head. "WE brought him food, you brat." All six members were now somewhere around the two and Jimin felt embarrassed as he started to the remember yesterday.

 

_"Geez, take a break hyung..." Jungkook mumbled as he noticed Jimin panting from their practice that they had just finished. Even if this was as routine as blinking, it always left the dance tired but today felt different. His lungs felt as if they were on fire, his legs ached terribly and he honestly felt like passing out._

_"Jimin? You ok there?" Taehyung questioned. He received a shaky nod from the other but knew something was wrong._

_Before he could utter another word, Jimin collapsed to the floor which caused the boys to call out to him and immediately be by his side. Namjoon, however, told everyone to give him some space as Jimin was having a hard time breathing. Taehyung had already took his phone out to call for help before their leader could even ask. The rest of BTS looked on helplessly, not knowing what yet could do to help._

_Only a few minutes went by before the sounds of the ambulance was heard faintly from outside. Seokjin had came back inside with the paramedics just in time as Jimin had stopped breathing all together. Only so many of then could ride with him in the ambulance, so Yoongi told Namjoon and Seokjin that they'd meet them at the hospital._

 

"We told you at the hospital that we'd do the errands and head to the meetings while you rested." Hoseok said from the couch next to Suga.

"I-I must've forgotten..." Jimin mumbled, his face flushed in embarrassment. Namjoon hugged him, ruffling his blonde hair.

"It was sorta our fault for not leaving you a note. And we just checked our phone right before coming inside. We didn't mean to worry you." Everyone agreed, letting out there own apologizes. Jimin nodded shyly, telling them it was ok. They were all ok, Jimin just overreacted. He felt so silly.

"Are you ok though, you nearly gave us all a heart attack yesterday." Jin said, squeezing Jimin's am gently. Another nod came from the blonde before he hid himself in Namjoon's chest again and it made the leader mumble about how cute the shorter boy was acting while flustered. Jungkook and Hoseok poked fun at the mochi cheeked boy, everyone in relief knowing they were all ok.


End file.
